Brujería
by The Alkaeni
Summary: Flora Éjszakai, por tus venas corre la sangre de la casa Svart y Éjszakai, dos de las familias reales más poderosas que han existido jamás y, pronto pasarás a ser parte de la casa Mortem. Desde aquí se ve el poder que emana de ti, es delicioso sentir el poder que entra en ti. No debes dudar, sólo haz las malditas pruebas y lléname de orgullo.


«Once a while  
When your sorrows have a name  
And day is dark as night  
No remorse and no redemption  
Close the door, can you hear the crowd is waiting  
For the last encore  
Screaming out for my attention »

Era un día antes de la víspera del día de todos los santos y todo el aquelarre estaba en medio del bosque, poco a poco recobrábamos nuestra forma humana al ver que los cazadores estaban lo suficientemente ocupados, persiguiendo a los que ellos creían, eran los verdaderos brujos.

Un grupo de brujas se situó al frente del grupo y nos pidió a las que haríamos las siete pruebas que diéramos un paso al frente. Esa noche se llevaría a cabo el ritual que definiría el destino del aquelarre; una de las brujas del consejo empezó a dar el discurso que sólo se repetía en ocasiones como ésta, dónde se nos exhortaba a ser fuertes y, sobre todo, leales al aquelarre, especialmente en éste momento en el que la cacería de brujas había aumentado considerablemente.

La luna por fin se posó en su cénit, dando inicio a la primer prueba que era la de Telequinesia y un extraño sabor metálico se apoderó de mi lengua.

-Flora Éjszakai.- se escuchó fuerte. Yo sería la primera concursante debido a mi condición como sobrina de la suprema recién perdida e hija de la suprema anterior.

Visualicé un tronco petrificado a lo lejos del bosque en el que estaba, sonreí. Cualquier bruja necesitaría de una gran cantidad de energía para levantarlo, pero yo no era cualquiera; fijé mi mente en el tronco y con apenas pensarlo, éste empezó a levitar para pronto posarse frente a mí. Sentía las miradas asombradas de los miembros del consejo y sonreí con satisfacción. Dejé que el tronco en el piso y caminé hacia atrás, dejando a las demás concursantes.

Pasó la primer prueba y una chica de nombre Bertha fue descalificada debido a que no pudo mover ni una miserable piedra. Tal vez hubiese adquirido más poderes, pero no poseer el don de la telequinesis la descalificaba automáticamente. El consejo sonrió satisfecho, ahora sólo éramos cuatro las que aspirábamos a la supremacía. La siguiente maravilla era la de concilium. Éste consistía en poseer la mente de alguna persona y hacer lo que tú desearas, en pocas palabras, era control mental. Nuevamente, fui yo la primera en hacer la prueba.

Como pequeña venganza por ponerme como primer concursante, puse a todo el consejo del aquelarre a bailar como monos por unos diez minutos, mentiría si dijera que no me divertí haciéndolo. Dejé de hacerlo cuando sentí a mi adorada tía Griffin regañarme por ponerlos a hacer tal cosa, aunque ella también disfrutaba del espectáculo.

La primer prueba pasó, todas habíamos pasado la prueba del concilium. Nos dieron un par de minutos para buscar algo que pudiésemos quemar para poder llevar a cabo la siguiente prueba: pirequinesis. Mientras buscaba, me vi hipnotizada por las oscuras y azules orbes de Helia que me llamaban silenciosamente. Dejé mi búsqueda y caminé hacia él, su mano estaba tendida, esperando a que la tomara. Apenas la tomé, nos movimos hacia algún lugar del bosque dónde sólo estábamos los dos. Él besó fugazmente mi frente.

-No veo motivo por el cual dudar para realizar la prueba. Sabes perfectamente que eres la siguiente suprema. –dijo él, acariciando mi cabello. Yo sólo cerré mis ojos, confiando en sus palabras y aceptando mi destino.

Yo tenía sangre real pues era hija de una suprema y sobrina de otra. Mi madre, Martina Éjszakai, fue asesinada por un cazador de brujas cuando yo tenía dos años y estando ella en pleno ejercicio de la supremacía; fue por eso que mi tía, Griffin Svart, se quedó al pendiente de mi al tiempo en el que ella fue elegida como la nueva suprema. Ella me crió y me enseñó absolutamente todo lo que sé. Cómo la necesitaba en ese momento.

«Flora Éjszakai, por tus venas corre la sangre de la casa Svart y Éjszakai, dos de las familias reales más poderosas que han existido jamás y, pronto pasarás a ser parte de la casa Mortem. Desde aquí se ve el poder que emana de ti, es delicioso sentir el poder que entra en ti. No debes dudar, sólo haz las malditas pruebas y lléname de orgullo.»

Esas palabras hicieron eco en mi mente, podía sentir la dureza y el cariño que había en ellas y entonces la reconocí. Se trataba del espíritu de mi querida tía Griffin que me hablaba para no dudar en lo que estaba por hacer. Helia me tomó de la mano y empezamos a caminar de regreso a dónde estaban nuestros aquelarres.

-¿Qué se siente?- le pregunté a Helia, él me miró un poco confundido. -¿Cómo supiste que eras el heredero de la supremacía?

Helia sonrió y una carcajada salió de sus labios. Helia Mortem era el segundo hombre en tomar la supremacía y era mi prometido. Hacía unos seis meses, su aquelarre había sido atacado, y pasaron de doscientos cincuenta integrantes a tener noventa y tres. Se refugiaron con nosotros por un tiempo en lo que encontraban a su nueva suprema, aunque en éste caso, había resultado ser un supremo.

-Cuando las pruebas empezaron, sentí un horrible dolor de cabeza.

-Pues yo siento un sabor metálico en la boca. –dije tratando de quitármelo de la boca, él sólo se encogió de hombros y seguimos caminando.

Al llegar con las demás, las otras tres participantes: Icy, Darcy y Stormy me fulminaron con la mirada, pues las hice esperar tres minutos más del tiempo que habían dado. Ésta vez, la primera en dar la prueba fue Stormy, quien incendió una varita de un árbol que estaba por ahí. La siguiente fue Darcy, seguida por Icy que no hicieron nada realmente impresionante. Yo, cómo no había tenido tiempo de buscar algo para hacer la prueba, me enfoqué en un árbol mediano, después me encargaría de traerlo a la vida. Al terminar esa prueba, sentí la pesada mirada de las tres hermanas sobre mí.

La siguiente prueba fue la de transmutación, la primera en intentarlo fue Icy, seguida de Stormy y Darcy, las tres desaparecían por todos lados y yo me aparecí en la copa de un árbol, disfrutando de la vista. Todos sabían que ese era el talento que yo poseía inicialmente, además de una cierta afinidad con la naturaleza; podía hacer y deshacer a mi antojo con su ayuda. Pronto el aparente juego de las hermanas quedó ensombrecido cuando un par de gritos se escuchó, bajé de la copa del árbol y me encontré con una escena bastante perturbadora, Darcy yacía en el piso, inerte, con un cuchillo de plata clavado. Stormy, pronto se arrodilló frente a ella y trató de traerla de vuelta, pero no pudo. Icy sólo miró el cuerpo de su hermana y lo intentó. Icy perdió el conocimiento y Darcy despertó con un grito. Había vuelto de la muerte; ahora sólo quedábamos tres. Sin querer, la tercer prueba había sido iniciada: Vitalum vitalis. Trajeron dos cadáveres y los pusieron frente a Darcy y yo. Darcy se acercó e intentó un par de veces, pero no dio resultado. Yo me puse en medio de ambos cuerpos y concentré mi mente y mi poder en ellos, pasados un par de minutos, ambos cuerpos empezaron a toser, y se levantaron.

Sólo faltaban dos pruebas y por fin podría cumplir mi destino de ser la nueva suprema.

La siguiente prueba era, quizás, la más difícil de todas: Descensum. En ésta prueba, debíamos bajar hasta el mismísimo infierno y regresar. Era la más arriesgada, pues si una bruja no regresaba en un lapso de 24 horas, su alma quedaría atrapada ahí por toda la eternidad. Icy y yo empezamos con el hechizo y pronto perdí la consciencia de todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, sumergiéndome en la oscuridad y la negrura de la muerte.

Todo era oscuridad, y pronto me encontré en un cementerio, caminaba entre las lápidas y veía los nombres inscritos en ellas, la mayoría pertenecían a las casas Svart y Éjszakai, seguí recorriendo y vi las lápidas de mi madre, mi tía Griffin y Helia. El aliento comenzó a faltarme y detrás de mi apareció un hombre al que pronto reconocí cómo Sky Van Garret, él había intentado matarnos años atrás y había sido él quien había asesinado a mi querida tía; yo en venganza dejé en quiebra su compañía. Apenas lo vi, nuestras miradas conectaron y un inmenso odio empezó a controlar el ambiente, especialmente cuando él confesó haber asesinado a Helia y a burlarse por haber matado a mi tía. Me contó los detalles de cómo la había torturado y había terminado con su vida, lentamente.

Yo no lo pude soportar más, y cerré los ojos, con tanta fuerza que deseé salir de ahí. Casi al mismo tiempo, desperté para ver a Helia arrodillado junto a mí. Me incorporé y lo abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ello; le transmití lo que había sucedido y él se aferró a mí, susurrando que mientras nuestro poder fuese uno, seríamos prácticamente indestructibles. Una vez que superé mi drama, caí en cuenta de que Icy todavía no regresaba del trance, eso empezaba a preocuparme. Por más que ella me cayera mal, no deseaba que ella se quedara atrapada en el infierno. Me acerqué a ella tan rápido como pude y empecé a formular un hechizo que la trajera de vuelta, pero las veinticuatro horas se habían pasado ya, en ese momento lo único que quedó de Icy fue polvo.

Era la noche de la víspera de todos los santos y sólo faltaba una prueba que yo debía pasar: Adivinación. Para esa prueba, estábamos de regreso en el castillo en el que vivíamos como aquelarre. Ésta prueba era muy sencilla, habían escogido siete cosas que representaban a las siete maravillas y debía, por medio de la adivinación, encontrarlas. No me costó más de cinco minutos encontrarlas, el resto del té y las conchitas fueron muy claros al decirme dónde estaban. Cuando reuní las siete piezas, un grito de emoción inundó la habitación dónde nos encontrábamos: el segundo aquelarre de Nyírbatór veía como una nueva suprema se levantaba. Ésta vez, con la unión de los dos aquelarres más poderosos de Hungría, los cazadores húngaros podrían dejar su práctica, pues mientras los supremos de los aquelarres viviéramos, protegeríamos a los nuestros con nuestra propia vida, de ser necesario.

-FIN-


End file.
